mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconapple (episode)
Coconapple is the first episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on February 12, 2014. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Synopsis Zorch "helps" Seismo obtain a coconapple, but there is more to Zorch's "good" intentions than Seismo thinks leading them into trouble. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Flain taking a lava bath. Zorch speeds to Vulk and whips him with a towel. Vulk gets mad, and chases Zorch until he zips away, causing Vulk to spin around in circles. The episode clips to the Cragsters, as they start giggling. The episode then goes to the part where Seismo attempts to jump and grasp a coconapple and fails. Zorch runs to Seismo, and Seismo explains his need for the coconapple. Zorch helps Seismo by grabbing a Cubit for him, but Seismo is shy about Mixing. He glances at the Cubit and coconapple, and runs up to the Cubit and touches it along with Zorch. A mixing batter appears, picks up the two Mixels, and starts to spin around. Seismo is scared due to the actions, but Zorch doesn't seem to mind. They bump into each other and Mix. The Seismo & Zorch Mix comes up. The Mix looks at one of his jet boosters, which enables it and leads to him accidentally burning Seismo's face. He flies around, crashing into Shuff and Krader, and soon into the Infernites' home. He runs into Flain's bath. Flain gets overwhelmed by the clogged lava, and his fiery head explodes. Flain flies up from the explosion, and then Seismo and Zorch again appear, de-Mixed. They try to run away in the air and they both crash down to their original area. Seismo tells Zorch that he doesn't like him, and then he gets knocked out by the coconapple he was trying to reach. It bounces to Zorch, who eats the coconapple afterwards. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Zorch (debut) *Seismo (debut) Minor Characters *Flain (debut) *Vulk (debut) *Krader (debut) *Shuff (debut) Mixes *Seismo Zorch Mix Trivia *The date of the premiere of the first episode was confirmed on January 27, 2014.Cartoon Network and The LEGO Group Mix It Up Globally with Mixels - Atlanta Business Chronicle *This episode aired in the Netherlands early on February 1, 2014. *This episode features a short intro highlighting only 2 of the three original tribes (the Infernites and the Cragsters), then cuts to the main episode. Some versions of the intro, however, are extended to include the Electroids, and also show the Mixels filling up the screen from the full season one intro (which also shows the Series 2 Mixels). *This is the first episode named after one of the Mixels foods, and to have a problem that is food related, the second being Cookironi, and the third being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. *An alternative title for the episode is "Coconapple Conundrum", which is only used once, on the Cartoon Network blog. *If one were to pause at a certain time, they would see that Flain is the first Mixel to be seen in the series. *In Latin America and Brazil, the entire first chunk of the short is cut out, and it simply fades in on the shot where Seismo is jumping up and down to get the coconapple. Broadcast This episode, "Cookironi" and "Hot Lava Shower" aired on February 12, 2014 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Be Mine" and received a total of 2.005 million viewers. Errors *In the iTunes description for Coconapple, Zorch is referred to as Flain. *Throughout the episode, Seismo and the Mix's legs keep changing. Allusions *'Iron Man' - The design, powers, and color scheme of the boot parts of the Seismo & Zorch Mix heavily resembles the armor of Iron Man. Memorable Quotes Video Coconapple Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Premieres Category:Food-related Episodes